


Maybe Never (Hiatus)

by AwkwardBurrito_VLD (AwkwardBurrito)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'i'm pulling my hair because you idiots are well idiot just kiss already' fluff, College AU, Fast Food dates, Fluff, Heavily inspired by the "Keith misses fast food the most" thing in the VLD handbook, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cavity-inducing fluff, seriously it's pure fluff, soft klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBurrito/pseuds/AwkwardBurrito_VLD
Summary: “What?” he asked, intending to sound annoyed, but instead, it came out as a barely audible whisper. Lance smiled brightly at him, showing off his pearly whites. His blue eyes lit up and the skin on the corner of his eyes wrinkling.Keith felt his breath hitched, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest.Keith is weak.And Lance is beautiful.Not that he’ll ever admit that to him out loud.Never.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- I got the initial idea for this after the Voltron handbook implied that Keith likes fast food. :3  
> \- This is my first Klance fanfic and they'd probably be out of character at some points sooooo go easy on me people D:  
> \- English in not my first language  
> \- This is pure fluff honestly  
> \- Enjoy!

Keith tugged his jacket closer to his body as he leaned back against his chair. He checked his phone to see the time. _10:56 P.M._ it read. Lance will be here in a moment.

Keith isn’t sure when him and Lance started meeting up at this time, every Friday. He only vaguely remembers telling Lance that he likes fast food, remembers the Latino telling him that it’s not healthy and not good for him. Keith only shrugged as a response, then. Later that night, Lance texted him to meet up at Quiznak’s- a fast food not too far from university, yet not too near to be overcrowded by college kids.

That’s good enough for Keith.

The air is thick with the scent of preservatives, Keith noted as he took a deep breath. He can hear the faint sound of utensils coming both from the diners and the kitchen staff, along with the hushed chatter of the people inside the establishment. The soft breeze of the air conditioning keeping the place cool, as contrast to the warmth emanating from the kitchen.

All of these combined provides an odd sense of comfort to Keith.

It’s normal.

It’s something he’s used to.

Quiznak’s is a 24/7 open, single-floored fast food chain. Keith propped his elbows on the table and supported his cheek with his fist. He turned his attention outside. Seated far from the entrance, but beside the glass panel, he has a clear view outside. He can see the vehicles revving their way across the road, people walking on the sidewalks and when Keith looked up, he can see the faint city lights. If he would have been in a higher ground, he’s sure the sight is majestic. He chose to raise his head more, instead, and caught a glimpse of the scattered small shining dots in the dark sky. _Stars._

“What got you so sad there, mullet?”

Distracted by his musings, he didn’t notice that Lance had already entered the place and made his way towards him. Fist still against his cheek, he turned his attention to him. Lance pulled the chair across him and plopped himself on it. He imitated Keith’s stance, elbows propped, fist supporting his face. He stared at Keith with an inquiring look. “Well?”

Keith crossed his arms across his chest, he stared at Lance’s blue eyes. “I’m not sad.”

“Yeah, I forgot. You’re just naturally emo,” he teased, lips twisting in a lopsided grin.

Keith only rolled his eyes. “Why do we insist on meeting up here every Friday night? When you could be living up the whole college kid life? Like partying?”

“Keith, my man, I don’t need Fridays to live up to that title. You, on the other hand, needs my special attention. Don’t worry, I’m not holding any of this against you.” He cocked a finger gun to Keith. Though, he lazily dropped it on the table, his head following soon, making a soft ‘thud’ sound. “In a serious note, I’m tired. Midterms is next week. This isn’t good for my skin.”

“Don’t think too much about it.” Keith mentally cringed at his words and tone. _Ugh, great. Now you sound like an asshole. Again._

Lance peeked at him, his head still against the table. “Not all of us are naturally gifted at everything. Us, normal humans, actually need to study before tackling an exam. Unlike _others_ who can pass with flying colors without even studying.”

Keith scowled at him, but he wasn’t offended. Lance’s tone lacked its usual annoying tone. He sounded genuinely…amused? Fond, even, if Keith’s pushing it.

_Guess he’s really tired._

“You can just go home tonight? If you’re really tired?” Keith suggested.

At that, Lance’s head shot up so quickly Keith was almost worried about its state. Lance winked at him. “Nah. I’m cool. Don’t wanna deprive you from me, eh?”

Keith knows Lance is only teasing. Yes. He fucking knows.

That didn’t stop the heat from creeping up his neck.

_Stupid Lance._

-

After the initial quick banter, Lance volunteered to order for them. Keith always sticks with his usual food, while Lance tends to order different each time. For someone who nags a lot about fast food, he’s pretty determined to taste all the food in the menu. Not long after, Lance came back carrying a tray. It’s pretty late so the place is deserted except for them, a group of college girls, a couple and some individual people who look like they’re ready to jump in front of the nearest running truck. That’s what midterms do to you.

Lance placed Keith’s food in front of him, which is a cheeseburger, fries and soda. Lance got himself a milkshake, peach mango pie and a brownie. Keith wrinkled his nose upon seeing them. Jesus, he’s getting diabetes just looking at Lance’s food.

“You got a problem with my food?” Lance asked.

“You’re going to barf from that much sugar.”

“My food is better than your typical boring order. What are you? A main character in a TV series?”

Keith only shrugged his shoulders. “I’m a typical guy.”

Lance made a face at him as if saying _“Cut the crap_ ”

Keith smirked at him before he took a bite of his buger. Lance following with his pie.

Every now and then, Keith steals a glance at Lance. _Heh, glance Lance._ Okay, maybe Hunk’s rubbing off on him. Keith watched as he brought the glass to his lips. He noticed the way he held his glass, how his pinky finger is standing out, as if refusing to touch the object. And when his lips closed on the straw, Keith looked away and took a sip of his own soda.

“You done eating, mullet?”

Keith still refused to look at him. “Yeah.”

“You know, you really need to eat your food properly. Chew it. Don’t just swallow your goddamn food like an animal.”

“First of all, I heard faults on that comparison but sure. Whatever floats your boat. Second, I did chew my food, stupid.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Keith didn’t answer, until he felt a poke on his cheek. He looked in front of him and saw that it was Lance’s finger. “What?” he asked, intending to sound annoyed, but instead, it came out as a barely audible whisper. Lance smiled brightly at him, showing off his pearly whites. His blue eyes lit up and the skin on the corner of his eyes wrinkling.

Keith felt his breath hitched, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest.

Keith is weak.

And Lance is beautiful.

Not that he’ll ever admit that to him out loud.

Never.

“Have some brownie.”

Lance voice woke him from his trance. He quickly distanced his face from the intruding finger and looked at Lance with questioning eyes. “What?”

“Did your mullet get in your ears or what? I said, have some brownie.” As if to emphasize his point, he raised the brownie close to Keith’s lips.

Keith frowned at the dessert, then at Lance. “I’m not eating your food, Lance,” he said. He grabbed lance’s wrist and attempted to move the food from away from his face, Lance didn’t budge. Keith dropped his hand flat against the table. “Lance.”

“Come on, dude. Here comes the airplane! Chu-chu!” At ‘chu-chu’, Lance’s lips pursed and his cheeks hollowed, then he laughed. Probably at his own dorkiness.

_Jesus. It should be illegal to be that adorable._

“Why would you even make a train sound if this is an airplane…” Keith’s voice trailed off as he stared at Lance’s smile. _Fuck this._

“…Fine.”

“Yay!” Lance cheered, he even punched the air. _This nerd._ He eyed Keith expectantly.

Keith took a small bite, careful to avoid Lance’s fingers. The sweet flavor permeated his taste buds and he grimaced. It’s not bad, but it’s too sweet for him. He chewed it slowly before swallowing. He looked at Lance.

Lance who was openly staring at him, face devoid of any emotion. Though, it quickly morphed into a smile once he saw Keith staring at him. “How is it?”

“Too sweet. I don’t know how you can eat that much sugar.”

Lance only rolled his eyes at him as he brought the brownie to his lips. “You should eat more of it if you want to be less salty, Captain Edge Lord,” he said before taking a bite.

Keith watched him as he finished it. _Seriously? He was lecturing about chewing my food properly then he’d go and finish his in one go?_

Then, Lance turned his attention to him and smiled. _Again. Why is he always smiling?_ Keith noticed crumbs at the corner of his lips and he told Lance to wipe his stupid, disgusting mouth.

And maybe Keith had to clench his fists to stop his hands from doing something stupid.

Like reaching to Lance’s lips to wipe it off with his fingers.

Maybe.

Lance doesn’t need to know that.

Never.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! This time in Lance's POV ;)
> 
> The first two chapters are like...the introductory chapters, so they're a bit short. The next ones will be longer :)
> 
> Have fun!

When Keith had told him about his preference of fast food, Lance saw an expression of nostalgia flashed across his face, though, it was gone in an instant that he might as well have imagined it.

But no, there was no denying the slight falter of his voice, the twitch of his lips and the dull color of his eyes. Keith quickly hid it, by engrossing himself in the book he was holding. They were in the library, after all.  Lance wanted to ask, but that would be intruding. And based from Keith’s body language, he didn’t want to talk about it. He still doesn’t, if Lance is being honest. But it nagged him. So much that later that night, at around 10:30 P.M., he texted Keith and asked- _told-_ him to meet up with him at Quiznak’s.

And if Keith thought he was being discrete when he observed the place, how his shoulders loosen as if the tension was released, and how at times, his eyes would flash with something akin to recognition, then he’s dead wrong.

That was four weeks ago. Four weeks since he and Keith started meeting up at Quiznak’s every 11 P.M. of Friday.

Lance sighed. Keith didn’t look particularly sad. He only looked like he was relieving some memory. The slight quiver of his lips, his indigo eyes turned a shade darker, his index finger tapped against the polished wood of the table.

Another pressing issue is…when did Lance start caring about these little details? About Keith, no less.

In the back of his mind, he knows the answer. But he refused to acknowledge it, refused to name it. Naming it will make it real, and Lance…is not prepared for that.

He _hated_ Keith. Well, maybe not hated. But he wasn’t even fond of the guy before. Lance saw him as this guy who couldn’t care less about others. He worked at his own pace and expect people to catch up with him. He was arrogant.

Was.

That was, until Keith started hanging out with them.

It all started when Pidge’s brother, Matt, brought his friend, Shiro to one of their movie nights. He’s a cool guy. Then the next week, he brought along _Keith,_ because apparently, they’re brothers. Lance was uneasy at first, of course. But as he got to know him, he realized that he was just being judgmental.

While Keith, indeed, sucked at socializing, Lance noticed that he was trying. He was awkward and often couldn’t caught up with the group’s bonding. He was trying to belong, to fit in. And he does belong.

He is hot-headed. But Lance figured he only act upon it when his morals are stepped on.

And maybe Lance is at fault, too. Because he kept on provoking Keith.

That was before.

Throughout the time, his dislike morphed into respect. And as he grew closer to him, his respect turned into…the emotion that must not be named.

“Are you okay?”

Lance whipped his head so fast that he physically felt it straining. He grimaced and brought a palm to it, rubbing the spot. “Hey.”

“Careful,” Keith said as he took the seat in front of him, his tone amused. “Thinking deep? Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Very funny, Kogane.” He took a quick look at his outfit before smirking. “The cold part of autumn is coming then winter; you’d be forced to be parted with your dear jacket again. How’s that?”

Keith hummed before answering, “I can wear it underneath the coat.”

He answered in all seriousness that Lance wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. “Are you serious?”

Keith shrugged. “Who knows?”

Lance pursed his lip at him in a mocking manner, then he turned his attention outside. It was nothing but an act, because he was watching Keith on the corner of his eyes. As expected, Keith did a scan in the place again with the same lonesome feature.

“Hey, Keith,” he called out after a few seconds of silence. Indigo eyes stared at him.

“Yeah.”

“I’m not feeling like eating indoors. Can we take out and go somewhere?”

He was expecting Keith to at least put up a fight, about it being more convenient to eat indoors. Maybe? Or maybe Lance just wanted an excuse to bicker?

Nevertheless, Keith only nodded at him. “Sure.”

-

_This isn’t a date._

Lance repeatedly reminded himself as he sat beside Keith on the beach blanket- which is a lovely color of blue, might he add- he set on the sand. He looked at Keith who’s hugging his legs to his chest, his chin on top of his knees, eyes focused on the sea and its gentle waves. As if sensing his gaze, Keith tilted his head and caught Lance’s eyes with his.

_This isn’t a date._

Lance quickly ducked his head and scrambled in the plastic of take outs between them. _Fuck._ “So, uh, how was exams?” _What the hell? Can’t you get anymore lame?_ He threw Keith’s cheeseburger to his direction which he swiftly caught. His posture relaxed and prompted to stretch his legs and slouch his back. Lance made a mental note to reprimand and lecture him about proper posture later. He, himself, sat in an Indian seat (because it’s comfortable), and loosely draped his arms over his thighs. Hm, so maybe it would be a bit hypocritical for him to lecture Keith about proper postures. Digging his elbows on his thighs, he poked the straw in the hole- _that sounded so wrong_ \- of the soda plastic glass. He hastily took a sip that he almost choked on liquid. _Stupid soda, stupid straw, stupid Keith, stupid eyes, stupid romantic setting. Why, oh, why did I think that it’s a good idea to bring Keith to the beach?_

He heard Keith snort. “I thought we’re supposed to be relaxing? Why are you asking me about school? They’re fine, I guess. Yours?”

Lance resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Of course._ “Pretty good. Piece of cake. I’m sure I aced them all.” He waved a hand dismissively. “You know, like normal? No big deal.”

“Of course.”

“What does that supposed to mean, mullet?” He looked at Keith with narrowed eyes.

“It means exactly as it is,” he said before he took a bite of his cheeseburger, still staring at lance with playful eyes.

Lance snorted. Hand moving to the plastic to get his onion rings and once he did, quickly put one in his mouth, still staring at Keith.

“Why do you eat that? That’s just onion and flour?”

“Will you stop insulting my food? Rude! I’ll have you know that onion rings are heaven sent. At least, Hunk’s recipe. And my mom’s, though, she doesn’t really make these much.”

“There are exceptions, I guess. But generally, they’re just onions and flour.”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Classic Cheeseburger Guy.”

“Everyone likes cheeseburger.”

“Not everyone eats them religiously especially when there’s a large variety in the menu.”

“What can I say? I’m a one-food type of guy.”

“The world was better when you weren’t joking.”

“You sure?”

“…Okay, maybe not.”

What Lance would give for them to resume on their easygoing banter.

It was normal.

It was familiar.

But when Keith smiled at him, showing off his pearly whites and the soft, barely present dimples on his cheek, his eyelashes fluttering as his eyes held a glint of humor, Lance knew that looking at this guy without getting a tingly and fuzzy feeling in his stomach, is a farfetched dream.

They stayed still for a few minutes, basking in a comfortable silence. The coastal lamp post by the road illuminating them from the back, their shadows stretched, barely reaching the sea, and the salty scent of the sea water permeating their senses. Lance laid down his now empty container of onion rings and proceeded to lie on his back, his hands on the back of his head, legs stretched in a V shape. He felt the prickling of sand on the heel of his shoes but he couldn’t care less. Lance saw Keith did the same, though one of his hand laid on his stomach, the other, on his side. He felt Keith bump his leg to his softly, opting him to scoot it to give more space to Keith. Lance obliged, not before kicking back.

Lance settled by staring at the crescent moon and the tiny dots littering above him. “Why do you like fast foods?”

“They’re fast.”

“Duh.”

“I mean, they’re ready at the counter! All I have to do is pay and bam, I have my food ready in a few minutes.”

“Well, aren’t you being a lazy ass.”

“Whatever you say, Lance.”

Silence.

“I also like the atmosphere, I guess? Everyone’s minding their own business, I do what I do, they do theirs. There’s noises but they’re not directed to me. I don’t know? It feels warm.”

Lance only hummed as a response. He almost wanted to laugh because of how awkward Keith sounded. Like he didn’t know what to say, what words to use. But he didn’t, because Lance may be a dick but he’s not _that_ type of a dick. He can tell from the tone of his voice that he’s trying despite not knowing to. And he lik- he _appreciates_ that about Keith.

Lance can tell that there’s a lot more to the story. So he stayed silent, because if Keith wants to talk more, he will. He’s silent, waiting for Keith to continue.

He didn’t.

Instead, Keith asked him, “Why do you even have a beach blanket ready in your car?”

Ah. Now that’s something Lance can handle. “You should be always prepared, especially if your buddies are Pidge and Hunk.”

With that, he proceeded to tell Keith about his shenanigans with his two bestfriends.

All through out, Lance didn’t spare a glance to Keith, even though he could see from his peripheral vision that the latter was staring at him as he spoke.

 It didn’t help that in every breath Keith took, Lance can feel it on his skin. The hell? They’re not even that close. Or was he just too hyperaware of Keith’s presence?

Keith remained silent even after he was done talking. That was for the better.

Lance glanced at Keith’s hand between them. And for a moment, he indulged himself in a fantasy.

He thought about how easy it would be to grab his hand.

To interlace his fingers with Keith’s.

To rub his thumb on the back of Keith’s hand.

To bring his hand close to his lips.

To feel the rough skin- _because Keith is not aware of the existence of hand sanitizers_ \- against his lips as he drops a kiss on every knuckle.

To lay their entwined hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

He could do that.

But he didn’t.

Because Lance is a coward like that.

And with that, Lance banished the mental image.

He closed his eyes. Not before stealing glimpse of Keith’s face.

Keith whose eyes were closed, eyelashes casting a shadow on his cheekbones, and lips slightly parted.

It was a mistake, to look at him.

Because Keith is beautiful.

And he’s even more beautiful when he’s unguarded.

Like now.

And Lance is not sure if his poor heart can handle it.

_Fuck._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel the piniiiiing?? :D
> 
> By the way, since I'm shameless like this, I wanna endorse this two-shot I uploaded this week. [85 Reasons!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894985/chapters/26868456) give it a read if you're interested! :D
> 
> Thank you! See you next chapter <3


End file.
